


I've fallen for your eyes but they don't know me yet

by Madelasha



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelasha/pseuds/Madelasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt(s): Anything larry with the lyrics "I've fallen for your eyes but they don't know me yet" and Coffee shop au.</p><p>The boy, -what's his name? How would his fingers feel tangled in his hair? He wants to know everything about him; the lazy tint his eyes would take at the break of dawn sprawled against his sheets and the taste of his smile against his lips- breaks into the most blinding smile and looks bashfully down at his guitar, keeps playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've fallen for your eyes but they don't know me yet

The first time he sees him builds itself up in his mind like a fantasy. Like a dream sequence in an old movie. All slow motion and soft light that makes everything seem golden and almost blurry.

The boy is...surreal is the word he's looking for.

Louis' huddled himself up inside a shabby coffee shop in a pathetic attempt to shelter himself from the pouring rain and he hears him before he sees him, his voice warming up his body faster than the smell of coffee beans and freshly baked pastries ever could. It's slow and low, dripping like hot caramel over every single crevice of the small place, filling up spaces in his body he didn't even know were empty until now. 

He doesn't know the song and doesn't care. It feels more than it sounds. Does that make any sense?

A woman slams into his back, apologizing, and the moment breaks, like moments do. 

He tries unsuccessfully to shuffle his papers into some kind of order, wrestling with his bag and laptop, and settles down in a small table in the furthest corner of the coffee shop. 

The place feels like it shouldn’t be cozy; no big, plush mismatched chairs or mood lighting; no candles or books to be seen anywhere and yet, it somehow is; cozier than any place he's ever been in, and he knows it's because of the boy on stage, not anything else. 

He only intended to stay long enough for the rain to subside, but now, now he feels like writing, for the first time in long enough for him to be ashamed. 

He opens his laptop and the blinking cursor he finds there has somehow stopped being so ominous; it's now a promise. Everything seems like a promise, so he writes.

He writes about green eyes and full lips shaped into unfamiliar words. He writes about a sound he can't seem to describe, but tries anyway. 

He doesn't realize he's been looking up in between sentences to glance at the boy until their eyes meet.

It should be uncomfortable but it isn't. Everything about this is so strange to him, like the world tilted itself upside down and what used to be isn't anymore; and what is, is focused in sudden, sharp clarity.

The boy, -what's his name? How would his fingers feel tangled in his hair? He wants to know everything about him; the lazy tint his eyes would take at the break of dawn sprawled against his sheets and the taste of his smile against his lips- breaks into the most blinding smile and looks bashfully down at his guitar, keeps playing. 

He'd like to think him being here changes something, but the truth is it doesn't at all. This boy is his own planet and orbit, overwhelmingly himself even when observed and scrutinized, even on bits and pixels Louis does nothing but translate him. 

Time crawls, like it knows that this moment is important, this moment is everything. The song lasts a breath and an eon and his fingers move, possessed.

He doesn't know if they'll ever meet, if their breaths will ever mingle but even if this is all he ever gets, it's enough. He feels lucky to even get this much. 

Louis wants to keep him close close close, to the very bones of him until his skin fits right to cover them both. 

He doesn't notice the silence until it closes up on him, tight and oppressing.

He looks up and the boy is gone, like he never was there in the first place. 

The rain outside has dwindled into a light trickle that would barely wet the tips of his hair. Louis packs up his bag, suddenly in a hurry to run, to get out of this strange place.

He steps into the cold, feet making ripples in the pavement, splashes of water staining his shoes, sparkling dots of reality that contrast painfully with the warm boy inside, a million years ago.

He doesn't look back.

Can't.

There's no place for that kind of light is his newly righted world.

-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, so it was a little sad (I'm sorry?????) maybe I could keep going if enough people are interested (even though I kind of like it as it is) so um, let me know. and, also, come say hi on my [Tumblr](http://www.mydirectionisyourheart.tumblr.com) :) I'm pretty nice


End file.
